


饮鸩止渴

by SaturdayDriver



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayDriver/pseuds/SaturdayDriver
Summary: 警告：等边三角，后期有非自愿性行为。





	饮鸩止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 此章有铁/奇的半辆车。

托尼·斯塔克，王国西南方以其高超的机械天赋和风流成性的名声给人们提供闲聊时一半谈资的年轻领主，今晚却缺席了贵族姑娘们云集的晚宴，在人迹罕至的后花园角落里抚弄另一个男人。  
“托尼，”斯蒂芬试图推拒正在亲吻他的脖颈的男人，“你等等……我们不能在大领主家的后院……”  
托尼很不情愿地把嘴唇从斯蒂芬的锁骨上移开。“我们不能什么？”  
“不能就这么在，”斯蒂芬喘了口气，“在大领主的后花园里……做爱。”  
“为什么不呢？”托尼挑起眉毛，暗示性地用胯部蹭了蹭斯蒂芬，满意地感受到后者也早已起了反应。斯蒂芬浑身僵住了，被托尼压在墙角里不敢动弹。  
在托尼再次开始亲吻他之前，他终于组织好了语言。“要是被人发现，你就完了。”他低声道，“就算被人发现你和宴会上随便哪家小姐滚在一起也比和我在一起好。他们会生吃了你，托尼。”  
托尼冷笑了一声。“我才不会和那群女人中的任何一个搞在一起。她们所有人的父亲都在试图把自己的女儿塞进我的卧室，然后嫁进斯塔克家。而且，”他凑近斯蒂芬的耳廓，“有了你，我为什么还需要继续猎艳？”  
斯蒂芬偏过头躲开耳边那股温热的气流，却控制不住一阵战栗，就像冰划过脊背。在这种事情上，他从来拿托尼没办法，尤其是在对方知道了他的敏感带之后。他悄无声息地叹了口气，做出妥协。“至少别在这里。”  
“那就打开你的传送门吧，法师。”托尼心不在焉地说，手指顺着斯蒂芬法袍的领口滑了下去。斯蒂芬抿紧嘴唇以免发出呻吟，有些恼怒于托尼的不知轻重——和巫术有所接触的平民都会被判死刑，而像托尼这样和一个巫师有联系的领主，轻则丢掉领地，重则丢掉性命。如果被发现，作为法师的斯蒂芬尚有一些脱身之术；但作为普通人，托尼肯定难逃一劫。  
托尼似乎从来不在意这个。他没有蠢到四处张扬斯蒂芬是个法师的事，但也从未隐瞒过两人之间的关系。两个男人搞在一起倒没什么大不了的，人们大多觉得斯蒂芬只是又一个想爬上领主的床的人，唯一特殊的地方在于停留时间比以往的情人更久些。  
然而说到底，斯蒂芬并不确定他们的关系到底算什么。在滚上床之前，他和托尼已经是相互信任的朋友，虽然托尼是个机械师而他是个法师；按照一般的情况来说，滚上床的朋友就可以算是爱人了，再不济也是情人。但是，不，他们之间毫无浪漫可言。有的只是性和友谊。  
这很奇怪，正如斯蒂芬的姓氏；更奇怪的是斯蒂芬也很满意于现状，除了托尼的过于大胆以外。  
他很快就没法继续思考了，因为托尼在解他的腰带。无可奈何的法师只得画出一个通向托尼卧室的传送门，并在内心向维山蒂祈祷不要有人恰好路过发现传送门的光芒。在两人双双摔入那张有些奢华的床上之前，托尼已经急不可耐地吻上了斯蒂芬。  
托尼·斯塔克不擅长于爱，但至少他擅长于做爱——这一点能被很多人证实，其中最有发言权的莫过于斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。他们的身体熟悉彼此，仅仅是亲吻和隔着衣料的抚摸就足以让已经知道将要发生什么的身体兴奋起来。托尼的手指插入斯蒂芬黑白交错的头发之间，压在对方身上，允吸着男人的嘴唇；斯蒂芬则不自觉地从亲吻中漏出呻吟，双手按住托尼的后背把他压向自己。  
托尼的嘴唇贴着斯蒂芬的皮肤向下移动，舔舐着他的喉结，让斯蒂芬控制不住吞咽了一下。托尼的吻继续下移，手也随着嘴唇，把碍事的衣物一层层剥去，露出斯蒂芬白皙结实的身体；法师常年深居简出，托尼时常疑惑他究竟是怎么练出这一身肌肉来的。  
此时，这副美丽的身躯正在托尼的触碰之下颤抖，不知足地渴求着更多。斯蒂芬急促地喘息着，胡乱拽着托尼身上的衣物，同时因为托尼落在他腹部的亲吻而扭动身体。他们很快便都一丝不挂，肌肤相贴。  
托尼俯身亲吻着斯蒂芬的侧脸，沾了润滑液体的右手伸向他的身后，在探入第一个指节时忽然轻轻咬住了斯蒂芬的耳廓。斯蒂芬的背部弓起了一瞬间，又很快放松，抬起大腿夹住托尼的腰。托尼沿着他的耳廓轻轻啃咬，然后恶作剧般往里面吹了口气，又痒又酥的感觉让斯蒂芬从耳尖到面颊都泛起了不正常的红色。托尼又将手指往里推了一些，同时用另一只手握住了斯蒂芬的阴茎缓慢套弄。  
前端传来的快感让被异物入侵的不适减轻了许多，斯蒂芬做了几次深呼吸，试图放松后穴以配合托尼的侵入。在他吞下一整根食指之后，托尼又慢慢加入了中指，然后轻轻搅动着。  
托尼是一个相当体贴的床伴，从不吝啬于温柔的触碰和亲吻，并且总是确保他的伴侣完全做好准备以免受伤；但有时斯蒂芬简直觉得他们的前戏漫长到像一种折磨，尤其是在他们已经做过那么多次之后。他用小腿碰了碰托尼的臀部，示意他快点进来。  
“还不行，斯蒂芬妮，”托尼把亲吻落在斯蒂芬的乳尖，让后者呻吟出声，“别着急。”他又加入一根手指，缓慢地在斯蒂芬体内抽插着，发出清晰可闻的水声。他能感觉到自己的手指是如何被那些温暖的软肉所包围，它们又是如何恋恋不舍地吸着自己的手指；很快就会是他的阴茎插入那里而非他的手指了，他几乎为此硬得发痛。  
但是不，现在还不行。他得确保斯蒂芬完全打开。托尼手心朝上，微微曲起手指，凭着对斯蒂芬身体的熟悉很快找到了那个点，用指尖按了按。  
斯蒂芬剧烈地颤抖了一下，被强烈的快感冲击到差点忘了呼吸，手指攥紧了床单。托尼的指尖反复碾过那一小片相对肠壁显得有点硬的地方，刺激得斯蒂芬的呻吟中带上了几分哭腔。他无意识地张开嘴，像濒临窒息的人一样大口呼吸着，眼角有些许生理性泪水。仅仅是托尼的手指就把他操到几近高潮。  
卧室的门悄无声息地打开了，而床上的两人正亲吻着彼此，似乎什么都没发现，托尼甚至发出了一声闷哼，一副沉浸其中的样子。  
门口那道鬼魂般的影子猛地扑向托尼，与此同时，斯蒂芬用力一推，托尼顺势滚下床并立刻在地上站了起来，抽出藏在床头板后的长剑，剑尖直指床上的斯蒂芬——和另一个黑发男人。  
后者已经昏了过去，看起来斯蒂芬于电光火石之间结束了战斗。托尼把剑插回床头板后的暗格，快速把陌生男人拖了下来，随手拿起地上的衣物之一反绑住他的双手。  
“你刚刚在我舌头上咬的那下够狠的。”他边绑边说，神色间似乎有些不满，“我不知道你们法师打起架来这么干脆利落。你跟我做爱的时候仍然这么警惕着吗？”  
斯蒂芬下了床，披上一件外袍，钩住托尼的脖子给了他一个安抚性质的吻。“一般来说不会，”他解释道，“但我在悬戒上施加过几个会自动触发的防御性咒语。如果有人偷袭而我没反应过来，它们就会起作用。”  
托尼“唔”了一声，道：“那么看起来这家伙触发了最狠的那个？”  
斯蒂芬摇头，面色有些凝重。“咒语本身反击威力不大，除非偷袭者是黑暗生物，那对它们来说将会是几乎致命的。”  
托尼手上的动作停下了。“黑暗生物？”他不敢置信地说，“你指的是……吸血鬼，狼人，魅魔那种东西？”  
“没错。”斯蒂芬点头道，走近昏迷的黑发男子，右手微微放出橙红色的光芒，覆盖在他的头顶。过了一会儿，他收回了手，表情变得更加严肃。“我们面前的这只就是吸血鬼。”  
托尼惊愕地看着那位不速之客，在斯蒂芬来得及阻止之前就伸手掐住了黑发男人的下颚；失去意识的男人张开嘴，露出里面尖锐突出的虎牙。  
“这东西居然真的存在。”托尼喃喃自语道，随后看向斯蒂芬，“你们法师一般怎么对待黑暗生物？如果要杀了他，至少让我先做点实验？”  
斯蒂芬摇了摇头。“不，现在的局势已经不像几百年前那么紧张了，那时人类和黑暗生物如果相遇就只有一方能活下来。这几十年里，如果杀了几个自己不长眼闯进法师地盘的末代吸血鬼倒也没关系，但眼下这位……”  
“他在吸血鬼里还算是个贵族？”托尼立刻领会了斯蒂芬的意思。  
“恐怕比那更多。如果按照人类的阶级来划分，他应该属于王室，并且至少活了上千年。他很强大，如果不是已经受了重伤，我被偷袭时绝无胜算。”斯蒂芬一边解释，一边画出传送门，从另一端拿来一副金属手铐，拷在吸血鬼的手腕上。“这可以压制住他的肉体力量。”  
“怎么，我们要养一只吸血鬼宠物了？”托尼颇有兴致地问。  
斯蒂芬轻笑了一声，耸了耸肩。“不能杀，也不能就这么轻易放回去。这些高等吸血鬼们一般很少离开自己的领地，肯定有什么事情发生了才会让他出现在这里，我得弄清楚。何况，一只高等吸血鬼总归是很好的筹码，不是吗？”  
“你越来越像我了，斯蒂芬。”托尼把吸血鬼从地上拽了起来，仔细打量着他，发出“啧”的一声。“虽说他在我眼里类似于实验材料，但不得不承认，传说中吸血鬼大多有副好皮囊或许是真的。”  
吸血鬼的皮肤苍白到不健康的地步，昏迷中的吸血鬼那头长而轻微卷曲的黑发凌乱地盖在他的脸上，呈现出一种病态的美感。他嘴唇极薄，给人感觉有些冰冷无情，不过这在他那张堪称经过精心雕琢的脸上显得恰到好处。托尼估计他和斯蒂芬差不多高，体重却对这个身高的人来说有些太轻了——不过话说回来，他也的确不是人。  
“注意分寸。”斯蒂芬提醒道，“我们需要他活着，而且一旦回到吸血鬼族群不会想要疯狂报复。相信我，你绝对不会喜欢一个吸血鬼亲王的复仇。”  
“好啦，我不会把他切开然后看看他能不能长回去的。”托尼漫不经心地说。斯蒂芬衷心希望他没有真的考虑过这件事。  
“我需要一间空房间作为他的囚室。”法师把话题拉回正轨，“我要在里面布置一些法阵，以压制他的法术能力和血脉力量。”  
“去三楼随便选一间。”托尼把吸血鬼塞给斯蒂芬，然后转身抓起一条裤子。“至少先让我把衣服穿好。我可不想在外面赤裸着行走然后遇到，比如说，贾维斯。虽然他不会在乎。”  
斯蒂芬忽然意识到他现在也只披了一件袍子，不禁感到有些尴尬，咳嗽了一声，把吸血鬼靠墙慢慢放下，让他倚着墙壁，然后也快速穿上了——至少大部分——衣服。有那么一两件实在已经被毁得不像样子了，斯蒂芬拒绝去想上面的白色液体是自己刚才从阴茎顶端渗出来的前液。  
把法阵布置好，再把他们仍然昏迷的囚犯用锁链固定住，一通折腾之后，大半夜已经过去了。困得睁不开眼的托尼拉着斯蒂芬重新倒回床上，这次只是为了单纯的睡觉。  
在他们入睡后没多久，囚室里的吸血鬼从昏迷中转醒，用听力确认了周围没人之后才缓缓睁开双眼。那双绿色的眸子扫视了一遍房间，又若有所思地盯着手铐看了一会儿，流露出某种意味不明的笑意。  
他想起失去身体控制权时听到的那些对话。宠物，实验材料和筹码？  
他会让这些人类学会一些东西的。在他们死去之前。


End file.
